Oral care implements that include dentifrice or other oral care materials in the handle so that the toothbrush and dentifrice can be carried as a single unit are known. Current devices of this type require a separate dispenser that can be removed from the handle for dispensing the dentifrice therefrom. Other devices of this type require some manual dispensing action by the user in order to dispense the dentifrice. Most known oral care implements that include dentifrice or other oral care materials therein require complicated manufacturing steps that render the commercialization of such oral care implements difficult to achieve in a cost-effective manner. Thus, a need exists for an oral care implement having liquid dispensing capabilities that is easy and cost-effective to manufacture and that results in automatic dispensing during use.